Second Choice
by xxxmxxx
Summary: Friendships can be awfully complicated at times - Drabble concerning Mahad's death. Scandalshipping ((AtemxPriestSeto))
Hello! Sorry for not updating in a long while.
Life's become busy and RPing has stolen my soul - that said I wrote this because my Atem Muse has been depressed for a few days now - so hopefully you may enjoy this and not kill me for taking forever with updates 3

* * *

 _Running. That was how this always begun, sandaled feet hitting hard off stoned floor as he ran from the darkness pressing down around him. Harder and harder did it become for him to breath, until finally he was forced to pause for breath, watching in growing fear as that darkness grew closer. Legs shaking, lungs burning - once more he took off down the dimly lit hallways and yet what was he looking for?_

 _Or who? His heart ached for one last touch, for one last kiss - to hear softly spoken words of love one last time - before that darkness consumed his soul…_

"Seto!"

Atem gasped as he sat up, heart pounding as tired eyes slowly scanned the room. Was a night ever to pass where he would not be visited by nightmares - though if that one had been sent from the Gods he'd be rather surprised. The night was still black yet he dared not to shut his eyes, instead forcing himself out from bed, wrapping bedsheets around his naked form and walking out onto the balcony - the cool night air doing some good to help and ease a troubled mind. One hand clasped over the item he'd received off his father, eyes scanning over the city that laid before him. War was coming. No matter how much he repeated over and over that the dreams were a warning - that no future was ever set in stone - it seemed destiny had other plans in store.

So perhaps he should not have been so shocked to hear knocking at his door despite the late hour. His tired mind though was still focused upon his dream. How foolish he could be at times. Shaking the thoughts to one side, he crossed over to the door, the guard kneeling before him - though not before Atem noticed the panicked look in his eyes - and that's when the usual images flashed through his mind - the nightmares that had haunted him for years. Eyes widened as he waited for the report, silently taking in the fact that yes this man was one of Mahad's.

* * *

" _You're wanting to become a High Priest?"_

 _Atem frowned as he and Mana balanced on the narrow wall that lined the outside of the flowerbeds. He suppose it wasn't too surprising. The Master Mahad had been training under had recently passed away and had recommended Mahad to be his successor but - we're they that old already? When did that happen?_

" _I wish to serve you when you take the throne, Prince. I know I can achieve this"_

" _I know it too" he smiled and jumped off the wall, gazing up at his best friend with a look of pride - only to yelp as Mana leapt onto his back - causing them both to fall to the ground in a heap and a fit of sudden laughter - Mahad shaking his head though wearing a small smile._

" _Master's a great mage" Mana smiled, climbing back to her feet as Mahad lent down to help Atem up to his own._

 _Still. When had they grown? When had they started to think more about the future and how to help aid one another? Could they still remain as friends or was this place - was his Father - going to pull them apart? His expression must have given something away - for in a rare display of emotion - Mahad pulled both him and Mana into a tight hug, a weak laugh coming from the back of his throat._

" _I'll always protect you both"_

 _But then - who was going to protect him? Atem remained quiet though, just closing his eyes as he wrapped his arms around Mana who for once seemed to realise that this moment was important as she stayed still, just gazing up at her two friends in slight confusion._

* * *

Darkness pressed down around his shoulders as he hurried through the almost deserted hallways. He knew he had to move quickly before someone was foolish enough to try and stop him. His heartbeat pounded in his ears and he quickly moved to hide behind one of the statues as he heard approaching footsteps.

 _Seto._ Oh god no. He bit on his lip as his heart and mind done battle - half of him wanting to step out and run for that comfort he was sure to find while the other side knew that Seto was the last person he needed to see at the moment. He'd stop him from leaving - he'd stop him from getting there in time...but that logic did little to ease his aching heart - hands balling into painful fists as he closed his eyes and listened to the hurried footsteps dying away in the distance. _Oh gods forgive him._

If his heart was pounding before it was nothing compared to now. Once silence once more surrounded him, he darted out from his hiding spot and continued along the hidden passageways he'd taken so many times before as a child attempting to avoid his duties. Now he was once again breaking all types of protocol - but he'd listen to logic later. He refused to just stay here and await the result his heart was already telling him to be true. How long had he been having the dreams? How long had the God's been warning him, preparing him for this day? And yet, he felt sick as he entered the stables and approached his horse, his eyes burning with tears that he refused to allow to fall.

Nothing was set in stone. He kept repeating those words within his mind though inside he was already beginning to feel as though he was falling apart. Perhaps that was why he hadn't noticed he was being watched - until the voice reached his dulled out hearing.

"I'm coming too"

"Mana" he sighed softly as he turned to face her, heart breaking even more at the lost look she carried. All argument died from his tongue as instead he gave a small nod and took her hand, helping her up onto the horse before jumping up in front of her. They had been best friends for the majority of their lives. Always there for one another - even when destiny seemed to be pulling them apart. It was only right that they went together. For a moment longer, Atem hesitated and glanced up towards where he knew Seto would now be finding an empty bedchamber. He closed his eyes, sending a silent apology before patting the side of his horse's mane - setting off into the night as fast as he could, Mana's arms wrapping around his waist tightly.

* * *

" _You went where?"_

" _I don't know?" Atem sighed, kicking his legs out into the air as he watched Mana trying to place a flower in Mahad's hair before he turned and glared at her, the girl laughing happily before running over to sit by Atem's side inside, "I'm not sure as to where it was but - Father's been acting weird for a few days now - Mahad? - You know something don't you?"_

" _It's nothing for you to worry about Prince"_

" _Don't give me that!" he snapped and jumped to his feet, "You keep doing this! Ever since you became High Priest...did you honestly do that for my sake or his?"  
_ " _Atem!" Mana snapped, watching as he stormed away before shooting a glare towards Mahad "What was that!?"_

" _...I'll talk with him later" he sighed, holding onto the millennium ring with one hand as he watched after Atem's back before smiling down at Mana, "Come - let's return to training for now"_

* * *

Light was beginning to break through the darkness as they raced across the sands, Mana's grip now becoming a bit painful but Atem didn't mind - infact the pain helped to remind him that he wasn't alone - he'd been foolish to think on coming alone in the first place.

"Prince - your pendant"

He frowned for a moment, emotions making his mind muddled, though his eyes soon took in the light coming from his chest. An item was being used nearby? No no. Please don't say he was too late! Trying not to show his worries - though urging his horse on faster, feeling the dampness on his back as Mana pressed close to his back once more - Atem closed his eyes to hold back his own tears, before glancing up towards the sky. Nothing was set in stone. Nothing was...but everything was pointing towards the one conclusion - the conclusion that he feared the most.

His dreams felt more like prophecy than a warning.

* * *

 _He stood silently by his Father's side listening to all that was being said though not taking too much in. He still felt mad towards Mahad. He understood that his duties kept him busy, that he wouldn't be able to share everything with him - but he didn't want to know everything, just what was going on inside his Father's mind at the moment. He sighed and glanced off to one side, only then noticing the newest of the High Priests. Seto? That was his name right? He'd heard Mahad mention him a few times. He blinked, eyes widening as he realised Seto was now watching him as well. Okays...don't pull on your cloak...darn it Atem. He gave a small nervous smile before half hiding behind the throne, ignoring the disapproving glare he received off his Father._

 _Atem blinked a little, taking a few more steps out from his semi hiding spot. He didn't know why he suddenly felt this nervous - maybe it was the vibe that seemed to be in the air - or the way he and Seto seemed to keep catching one another's gaze. Somehow though he managed to give a more confident smile, though his eyes did widen slightly as his Father handed the millennium rod over to Seto. It seemed to him that the old Master's of the items seemed to be dying off. This was the third Master now to have passed - and for a young Priest to enter the Royal court, Isis standing near Mahad with a soft smile. Perhaps he'd talk to her later about his concerns. No doubt he was just worrying over nothing - like always -_

 _A new face meant a new friend though - he just wished he'd stop staring at him so intently…_

* * *

Mahad.

He wouldn't be so foolish as to come out here and try and end everything by himself right? Who was he kidding. Mahad may complain about Seto being overconfident in his abilities but he could be just as bad - and Atem was willing to bet that both men would rather risk their own lives than his own. Foolishness. At times it could feel like he spoke to a wall when he told them he'd rather them be safe. No time to ponder upon those thoughts though. By now Seto would have raised the entire Palace and his Priests would be coming out after him. Perhaps he had been foolish to act this rashly. If Mahad was to fall - like his dream prophesied then wouldn't that mean he and Mana would have to face Bakura?

He frowned and gazed at the pendant, it's light seeming to grow brighter as he rounded around the next bed, Mahad's men seeming startled to see his arrival.  
"My Pharaoh!"  
"Where is he?" he snapped as he lept off the horse, pausing just enough to help Mana down and take hold of her hand as he stepped towards the kneeling men, "Where is Mahad?"

"I-inside" one managed to speak up. They could all feel the anger burning from within the Pharaoh that stood before them, "We were told to seal the entrance"

"After Bakura entered correct?" he sighed and glanced towards the gathered rocks. How was he suppose to get in? Mahad was fighting a losing battle and unless he acted quickly...but summoning one of the God's in such a narrow space was also foolish. It seemed like times that the God's gave him so much power just to make him feel even more helpless in situations such as these - so when Mana cried out and pulled away from his gasp - the light around him having now faded and a sense of coldness washing over him - he somewhat knew already what he was about to see when he turned back around.

The men around him had slowly raised to their feet and walked over to where he could now hear Mana sobbing. It took him a few more moments. He couldn't shed any tears with so many around - but when he did finally turn - when he did finally gaze upon the stone tablet that now contained the _ka_ of his best friend - his heart felt as though it was about to cease beating.

Time seemed to slow down as he walked over to join Mana, eyes wide as he gazed up at the figure etched into the stone. _Just like in his dream. Just like everything had been shown._ "...search the surrounding area. Bakura could not have gotten that far" he snapped out, though he felt his voice beginning to crack so quickly fell silent - made much more difficult by the heavy cries of grief and sobbing coming from the girl clinging to his side.

Together they both fell to their knees, Atem wrapping an arm around her gently as he closed his eyes and tried to contain the mix of grief and anger that was boiling away just beneath the surface of his skin. He'd seen this coming. He'd been so certain that they could avoid this type of destiny and yet… _The first death of what's to come. You must be prepared for what awaits…_

"Pharaoh!".

Once again his heart skipped a beat - eyes snapping open as Seto's voice broke through Mana's sobbing. Somehow, he managed to pull himself back to his feet as he turned to face the approaching Priest's, Isis gasping softly before rushing past him to help support Mana as Atem just silent stumbled over to lean against Seto's side. He didn't care at the moment. He just needed him close before he fell apart completely and if Seto was shocked or made uncomfortable he gave no signs.

Instead he took over - giving orders for men to search for Bakura and for others to prepare to move the tablet back to the Palace. Dimly Atem heard Isis telling him he couldn't summon Mahad's _ka_ until he'd been given time to recover from the fight and he heard Seto say something about the millennium ring - nothing was sticking in his mind though. He needed out of here - he needed to get someplace private and quickly - and he raised his hands to grip into Seto's robes - as a warning that he was reaching the end of his limits.

Whether he took notice or not - he turned and sent the rest of the Priests on first, Isis helping Mana onto her horse and giving Atem a sympathetic look before rushing off with the others. Soon enough - though it felt like an eternity to Atem - it was just himself and Seto that remained outside the sealed tomb, the Priest silently catching his Pharaoh as legs finally gave out and tears finally begun to fall.

* * *

" _Not fair!"_

 _He laughed and gasped onto the apple that Mana had been after, tossing it down to her from where he sat on Mahad's shoulders._

" _There we go!"_

" _You two are going to be the death of me one day" Mahad sighed, crouching to let Atem back down, wearing a smile though as he watched the young Prince and his Apprentice run through the royal gardens as though they had nothing in the world to worry about. To think there was a time where he'd thought babysitting these two would hinder his training. He shook his head at the thought, smiling as Atem returned with an apple for him as well._

" _Thank you"_

" _Well you need to keep up your strength too" he grinned "One day you'll be the strongest magician of this Palace - of the world!"  
_ " _You have high expectations for me I see" - Still there was pride swelling inside from such words - even if it was from a small boy who had such grand dreams about the world he one day wished to create. It was a world that Mahad too dreamed of making a reality. He'd train harder - make sure to become a part of the Royal Court and remain by Atem's side till that wish of his was seen as reality…._

* * *

"Are you going to remain in here again?"

Atem raised his head ever so slightly as he heard Seto's voice. Only he and Mana were allowed anywhere near him at the moment and even then he'd only allowed that to avoid hurting them by accident - but now he was growing tired of the way that annoyance was replacing concern within the voice of the man that he loved. He just needed some time alone. He knew that was alot to ask for as Pharaoh but surely in the circumstances people could understand? He sighed and buried his face back within his pillow. Three days had since passed and he'd only showned his face in public for when they buried Mahad near his own tomb. Since then he'd more or less kept to his chambers - only appearing as needed and leaving everything else up to his Shimon or Seto.

"Is there something that requires my attention?"  
"Yes - the entire Kingdom"  
"Seto…"

He blinked as he felt the dip in the bed, tensing ever so slightly for what was to come. No, three days was not enough to face this. Three days was not enough to push aside his emotions, to place the mask back into place and pretend like everything was back to normal. His breath caught in the back of his throat as arms wrapped around him, pulling him against Seto's chest. He froze, only for a split second before rolling over to press against the offered warmth, shutting his eyes tightly though as he felt tears threatening to fall once more. Only his mother's death before had been so painful. He wasn't close to his father, and though he never wished the man any ill harm - he'd felt nothing but alarm with his death - alarm at how sudden it had came and with the sudden realisation he was now expected to rule and fix his Father's mistakes - at the age of sixteen - far far sooner than _anyone_ had ever expected.

"Are the dreams still coming?"

"Yes - nothing has change - besides the timing of where they begin"

He spoke softly, keeping his eyes shut for this was not a conversation he wished to be having. He didn't wish to be thinking upon anything at all, he wanted just to lay in this warmth and allow his fears and worries to float away into the winds. His dreams hadn't changed though. Seto and Mana would survive.

"Seto"  
"I'll have Isis try to gaze into your future"  
"Seto"  
"And have the men search for Bakura"  
"Seto…"  
"We'll find him before-"  
"Seto!"

He sighed and pushed himself to sit up, gazing down at him with narrowed eyes. Had he even came to be supportive or was he just delivering some type of report?

"I need you right now...I need you to stop being my Priest for five minutes and be my friend, be the person I love...please"  
"I am not becoming your second choice Atem. I am not Mahad"

* * *

 _He bit at his lip a little as he waited on his friend's response, half thinking that perhaps talking to Mana would have been easier - even with the squeals that he knew she'd be giving him at the moment. Mahad though looked a mix of happy and confused and together they glanced down from the balcony and towards where Seto was currently training with a few of the newer Priests._

" _Him though? Atem did you hurt your head last night?"  
_ " _I've been asking myself the same questions" he sighed and leant on the wall of the balcony, "Love's complicated isn't it?"  
_ " _How can you possibly love someone that you barely know?" Mahad asked, both he and Atem sharing a look before breaking into soft laughter, "Alright fine. Well - if you feel that way - God's knows why - then start by getting to learn more about him - though good luck with that"  
_ " _That's it? You suck with advice at times" Atem pouted a little but knew it really was all he could do - however he was aware just how much these feelings would be frowned upon. What is Seto felt the same way? What if he lost his friendship over something like this?_

" _All you can do is talk - see where it leads to" Mahad shrugged and pushed off the wall to wonder back inside, "God's knows they already think we're a couple"  
_ " _Mana does little to help stop those rumours" Atem laughed weakly and followed after his friend, his mind full of questions and confusion. Become closer to Seto, get to know him a little more then maybe his emotions would make sense...it all sounded so simple and very logical - which was no surprise since this advice was from Mahad - but he felt like he was going to be sick._

 _He needed a drink._

* * *

Currently two thoughts raced through his mind - Seto was jealous and he was mad and depending on how these next moments went he could risk losing him as well. His eyes were wide as he gazed down at the man who still laid upon his bed as though he hadn't just uttered such painful words - as though he laid there because he knew he belonged there - yet the previous words countered that thought. Second choice? How could he ever have such a stupid thought!

"...are you honestly wanting to have this conversation right now?"

His voice shook ever so slightly as tears threatened to fall for an entirely different reason now, back turned towards Seto as he tried to regain his composure. He knew just how honest his love was going to be, he knew nothing was going to be held back and yet he wasn't sure if he could deal with this at the moment. Still - he shut his eyes and waited. Seto was the one who'd brought this up. He could be the one to dig himself into the ground.

For a long moment - in which Atem felt like he could barely breath - they just sat and gazed at once another, that same intense glare that they shared so often before in the past, that was making Atem feel light headed for all the wrong reasons at the moment. His heart was racing, tears stung at the back of his eyes but he forced himself to meet Seto's gaze - he was not going to backdown.

"You've been wallowing in grief for three days. Your father's death even did not-"  
"I griefed for almost a week with mother. If you wish to 'compare' severities hers would be carry more weight" Atem cut in - he hadn't meant to but no. He was not going to be told off for missing his best friend. "Mahad has been there since the very beginning almost - I grew up with him - he became my role model almost once mother passed away...but that gives you no right to think you are anything less! Why should I have to chose who means more between my best friend and the man who owns my heart?"

"That man may be one and the same"  
"No!" Atem snapped and jumped to his feet. Even if he was currently just taller because the other still laid down and he was standing - it helped him a little - "No - I love you both in entirely different but equally as important ways - you cannot be trying to make me feel bad for missing someone who has always been there! Why?"

"I am not trying to make you feel 'bad', My Lord"

He flinched, biting at his lip and gripping at the back of his cloak, eyes filling with fear as Seto rose back to his own feet.  
"I am simply stating that I will not be your second choice"  
"You never were"

Silence filled the air thickly as Atem slowly become aware of the tears on his cheeks. He hadn't cried so often in years yet whenever Seto was close by his walls just seemed to shatter at the moment - even though currently he was the one ripping his heart to shreds, even though he was the one seeming to be doubting what they had? Was that it? Was this jealousy or was this Seto's way of breaking everything off before they got too attached?

As far as Atem was concerned it was far too late for that, though he lowered his gaze quickly, wiping at his cheeks with the back of his cloak in annoyance, only getting more and more worked up as the tears continued to fall - only stopping as strong arms wrapped around him and held him close, one hand falling into his messy hair as a loud sigh as let out from above him.

"Seto?"  
"If this was my death-"  
"Seriously?"  
"If it was mine would you be the same?"  
"...yes - however we both know you've to survive...and if you ever ask me that question again I will refine from speaking with you for-"

He gasped as his lips were soon captured in a hungry, almost desperate gesture - and though a part of him wanted to complain more, wanted to punch against him and tell him to stop being so stupid - instead his arms wrapped around Seto's neck as he stood on the balls of his toes to return the kiss just as desperately, tears continuing to fall as he was lifted and carried back over towards his bed.

* * *

" _It's my duty Atem"  
_ " _If I tell you not to go then you do not go", Atem snapped back as he paced the floor in front of his best friend. He was trying so hard not to pull ranks - to order him to remain within the Palace but Mahad was giving him so little choice at the moment. He'd warned him about what he had seen - the dreams had been getting worse lately - to the point he'd wake up in the night screaming and yet Mahad was refusing to listen.  
_ " _Is that an order, my king?"  
_ " _Does it have to be?" he sighed, turning to gaze up towards him, "Mahad - I told you - I told you what I've had to witness - that I've seen your death over and over for years - can't you just - No. This is an order. You've not to leave these palace walls. Not until we've captured Bakura"._

 _And he saw the look of pain that crossed those eyes but knew - well thought he knew - that his words alone would be enough to keep his friend safe. A few days of him being bitter towards him was worth it - if it kept him alive. Still - the silence that was broken only by the doors opening as Seto arrived then the footsteps as Mahad made his departure - it was heart wrenching. Even as Seto wrapped him in a warm embrace as a silent means of comfort, Atem's eyes lingered on the doorway as dread filled his heart._

 _Mahad had never broken rules before - not without him or Mana making him - surely he wouldn't…._

* * *

Fingers lazily ran through his messy bed hair as they laid in a tangle of skin and sheets. Tears still felt as though they may fall at any moment but for now he pressed close to Seto's chest, allowing his scent to calm him, smiling for the first time in days as fingers moved to brush along the length of his spine. How could this love ever be doubted? He sighed and shut his eyes tightly, pulling one of the sheets around them as he felt sleep rushing up to claim him.

At least there would be no nightmares tonight. There never was when Seto was holding him.


End file.
